1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air trap for shutting off flexible plastic tubing, particularly infusion tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For such purposes, air traps are known in which the flexible tubing is squeezed by pressure-applying rods, which are actuated by a piston against spring force. Such air traps are intended to ensure that in case of an interruption of the supply of liquid to be infused or other disturbances occurring during an infusion in which the infusion liquid is supplied under pressure to the circulatory system of the patient the infusion will be interrupted as soon as air bubbles occur in the tubing so that such air bubbles will not enter the circulatory system of the patient where they would will the patient. For instance, ozone-enriched patient blood may be returned to the circulatory system of the patient from the blood infusion bottle.